


Whatever The Weather

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Empathic Weather Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Theo Raeken has always known he’s somewhat different - his emotions can control the weather, for one thing! It used to cause him and everyone around him a lot of problems, but he’s gotten really good at keeping his feelings under control. He hasn’t had a slip up in years… until he meets Liam Dunbar.





	1. Chapter 1

A golden glow spreads slowly across the sky, chasing the dark clouds away. Theo sits barefoot on a hefty wooden platform by the lake. Rolling up the legs of his jeans, he dips his toes into the cool, glistening water below. He leans back on his hands placed flat out behind him, staring up at the sky.

 

Theo’s known his whole life that there’s something different about him. His parents have told him the story of his birth multiple times throughout his short eighteen years. It had been recorded as the hottest day of the year - until four in the afternoon when his mom gave that final push and Theo entered the world screaming. A thick grey smog had taken over the sky, plunging the hospital room into darkness. A curtain of cold rain beat down onto the ground, blurring the windows with splashes of water. The doctors checked him over before giving him the all clear, wrapping him up and handing him over to his mother. That’s when the atmosphere started to clear. Huddled in the warmth of his mom’s embrace, the fog lifted and the sun appeared once more.

 

Apparently everybody had been confused about the sudden erratic weather but no-one associated it with him. Why would they? He was only a newborn after all. His parents knew better though. Sharing worried glances from across the hospital bed, they cuddled him closer.

 

From a young age his parents had tried to help him harness his emotions. It wasn’t always successful - the terrible twos had led to _a lot_ of ominous clouds hanging over head and lightning cracking through sky like a whip. Eventually though, he’d gotten the hang of it.

 

His first _big_ slip up was when his older sister, Tara, died. He was eight at the time and he didn’t know how to grieve. It created a month of endless rain in Beacon Hills causing roads to flood and damage to properties. And, just when Theo had started to think it would never end, the rain became lighter. The warm droplets seemed to wash everything clean within him and as that hopeful feeling built up inside of him, the rain turned into light, fluffy snow. And snow was easy to remove.

 

His _last_ slip up, was 4 years ago. He was fourteen and had just gotten his heart broken for the very first time. Theo doesn’t tend to let people in easily due to his Empathic Weather Manipulation. It’s too risky, but when he met Beatrice ‘Bea’ Gordon in his freshman year of high school, she wormed her way into his heart. Theo had always thought Bea lived up to the meaning of her name - ‘she who brings happiness.’ Until the day he walked into school and saw her holding hands with Lyle Penner. She’d shrugged bashfully when she’d seen him and said it just wasn’t working for her anymore. Lyle was on the basketball team and she thought that was a much cooler hobby to have than staying home to read comic books.

 

The air turned frosty. It became so cold inside the school that Theo could see little puffs of breath from people up and down the hallway. The doors iced over so much that no-one could pull them open. The coldness encompassing the hallway was starting to bite at his skin, he could see people around him turning a mottled blue colour. People had started collapsing to their knees - their hearts weakening from working overtime, trying to warm up their bodies.

 

He managed to snap himself out of it, remembering all of the techniques he’d been taught to calm himself down, before any permanent or serious damage was done. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths until he was back in the present moment and could sense everything starting to unfreeze. Icicles fell from the rows of lockers, turning into puddles by his classmates feet. He managed to increase the temperature but there was still a slight chill left in the air. As soon as the doors thawed out enough for him to yank one open, he ran without looking back.

 

After that day, he vowed to never let anyone in again. He keeps his interactions with people on a superficial level. His emotions have been completely balanced since that day. He controls his heartbeat, as well as his thoughts and he never lets anything affect him. He barely reacts at all now, whether it’s something positive or negative. He’s a constant state of zen-like calm.

 

Until he meets _him._

 

* * *

 

Theo makes his way through the fragrant pines that surround the lake, stopping just long enough to pick some orange and purple wildflowers, shaking the dirt from their roots. He clambers through the overgrown weeds to an old worn bridge. He digs a rock from the muddy verge before pussyfooting his way to the middle of the bridge, the rotting wood creaks beneath his feet with every step. Gently, he places the flowers, securing them with the rock. Staring dow at the muddy land where a river used to be, he braces himself against the wooden rail. This is the spot where Tara died. She was alone at night when she stumbled down the slippery verge, into the freezing water. She’d somehow gotten her leg stuck tightly in between two boulders, unable to free herself. Eventually, she developed hypothermia and was dead by the time a search party stumbled across her. Theo had spent countless hours researching hypothermia after they’d found out and what he’d learned is that she was probably dead within twenty or so minutes. He’s always taken a little comfort in knowing that she didn’t suffer for long.

 

As he remembers his sister, he feels tears stinging at his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. The sky turns dreary, wind thrashes through the treetops and light rain starts to drizzle from above, dampening his hair and clothes.

 

He can hear the faint sounds of laughter and footsteps running through the trees, growing closer. It breaks him from his depression. Two boys fly by shielding their hair from the rain with sweaters. It’s not until Theo sees the third boy loping after them, that he pays any real attention.

 

Theo’s enthralled by the way his wet t-shirt clings to his body, showing off a slim but athletic build. The boy lifts his arms, sliding his hands through his damp hair. He’s laughing at something his friends are saying. He must take note of Theo’s shape in his peripherals because he stops running, turning swiftly in his direction. Theo wipes at his eyes with his sleeves, not wanting to be caught crying.

 

The moment their eyes lock, it’s like time stops. The boy is stunning. His doe-like eyes widen and his jaw drops. A minute passes where neither of them move, the boy appears to shake his head at himself like he’s trying to clear his mind of something. It brings a genuine smile out on Theo’s face, the boy’s awkwardness has piqued his interest. He bites down on his lip giving Theo a small bashful smile. Any residual feelings of sadness are soon replaced with a joyful warmth, it floods through his veins until his entire body tingles.

 

He glances up at the sky above their heads, chuckling softly when he sees the vibrant arch of a rainbow emerging from the disappearing clouds.

 

“Beautiful” the boy blurts out. Theo’s eyes snap back to his face, the boy’s cheeks are a splotchy pink-red hue now. He coughs, obviously embarrassed. “Uh. I-I..the rainbow is beautiful.” He says finally looking up at the sky for the first time. Theo just smirks.

 

The boy moves towards him, his feet inching forward apprehensively like he’s not sure whether he should approach Theo or not.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly.

 

“I’m fine” Theo snaps, hating that he’s been caught in a rare moment of vulnerability.

 

The corner of the boy’s mouth lifts up. “You look like you’ve been crying, so I’m calling bullshit on that.”

 

“I was _not_ crying.” Theo glares over at him. “What are you even doing out here?”

 

“You were _definitely_ crying. And, I could ask _you_ the same thing?”

 

The boy holds out his hand for Theo to take. He frowns down at it, stepping carefully over the broken slats of wood, refusing the boy’s help.

 

“Do I know you?” Theo asks. He can’t shake the feeling that there’s something familiar about the boy up close.

 

He rolls his eyes in response. “We’ve only gone to the same school for the past 3 years. You’re a year above me though so, I don’t really expect you to have noticed my existence.” His lips twitch nervously like he’s disappointed.

 

Theo shrugs one shoulder. “Sorry, I don’t know your name.”

 

“Yeah..I don’t really float in your orbit. _Not many people do_.” The boy huffs out an annoyed sighed. What right does _he_ have to be annoyed? Black ominous clouds cover the sky, threatening rain.

 

“I’m Liam” he says, eyeing the sky incredulously.

 

“My name’s The-”

 

“ _Yeah_ , I know who you are” the boy interrupts. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

The genuine concern in his eyes helps some of Theo’s anger and humiliation fade. “Yes.”

 

Liam peers at him, Theo can feel himself squirming under the scrutiny. It’s like Liam can see all the way down to his bones.

 

“I’m fine, now” Theo quietly admits. He wishes the boy would just go away, every second he stares at him is making him feel even worse.

 

“Is this the part where I’m just supposed to accept your answer and walk away?” He asks, a tight smiling pulling at his face. “Because _Theo Raeken_ says so and he always knows best?”

 

“I don’t know best” Theo grumbles, his gaze dropping to the damp ground in front of him.

 

“But you aren’t denying you want me to go away..” His eyebrows raise questioningly. “You know, _you_ could always leave. I’m fine right here.”

 

This kid is infuriating. Thunder roars in the sky like fireworks and a downpour of heavy rain suddenly falls from the heavens. “I’m gonna go.”

 

“Then go-” Liam says, seemingly unfazed by the rain. “-Unless you want to talk?”

 

Theo stands there, his brain keeps insisting he pull it together and walk away but his feet are glued to the spot. “I don’t even know you.” He says warily.

 

“I know _you_. You’re never in the cafeteria at lunch. You’re best friends with Josh Diaz. And you _really_ hate Julius Caesar.”

 

Theo frowns, this kid was either extremely observant or a stalker. The fact he’s been paying attention to Theo without his knowledge makes him panic, has he seen anything _unusual_? “How do you know all of that?”

 

Liam shrugs. “We got given your essay on ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ as an example, in English. You made a lot of comparisons between Atticus and Brutus. I could tell which one you obviously preferred.” Liam meets his eyes with a smile. “And the other stuff.. I pay attention.”

 

A cold breeze makes them both shiver. Theo pulls in a deep breath, it chills his lungs and makes his lips feel chapped. Liam’s practically shaking standing there in a thin t-shirt.

 

Theo unties the hoodie from around his waist. It’s damp but nowhere near as soaking wet as Liam’s clothes, or the rest of his own. He holds it out to him. Taking it from his outstretched hands, the boy smiles softly, slipping it over his head immediately. It’s baggy on him but Theo finds that he really likes the way it looks on him.

 

“If I talk to you, who are you going to tell?”

 

“Not a soul.”

 

Funnily enough, Theo believes him. Kind of. He might not be in Theo’s _orbit_ as he’d put it, but he seems like a nice guy. The kind that wouldn’t make fun of him for anything. Well, nothing serious anyway.

 

“You can tell me anything, I’m like the Fort Knox of secret keepers” he says with a disarming smile, making Theo’s cheeks flush a light pink. Rain stops pelting down on them, the black and grey patchwork clouds start to separate allowing the deep blue autumnal sky to push through.

 

Suddenly, Theo wants to tell him everything. There isn’t really anyone else he can talk to.

 

“I-”

 

“Yo, Liam. Where are you?” A voice calls through the trees. “You still out here dude?”

 

The two boys from earlier emerge from the shadows of the trees. “There you are man. We thought we’d lost you.”

 

“Oh.” One of them says looking at Theo. “Sorry. We didn’t mean to interrupt you and.. _Theo Raeken_.” The boy gives Liam a _look_ , one that Theo doesn’t understand but Liam must because he blushes, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“It’s fine. I was just leaving anyway” Theo says motioning towards the clearing, his feet moving for the first time since he’d stood next to Liam. He sneaks one last glance at the boy, he really is attractive - lean with good shoulders and arms and the spattering of chest hair he had seen poking through the v-neck of his t-shirt earlier, had also appealed to him. That sweet, quick smile Liam keeps giving him and the way he stares at Theo, like he really understands him. He's never had anyone look at him like that before.

 

As Theo’s smile lights up his face, the sun lights up the sky. He nods abruptly at the three boys before turning to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Liam calls after him, Theo spins slowly on his heels to face him again. “Can I..would you want to..” He growls frustratedly. “Can I get your number?”

 

He briefly glances away from Liam to look at his friends. One of them is standing with the heel of his palm pressed over his mouth, like he can’t quite believe Liam’s actually said that. The other’s eyes keep flitting between Theo and Liam, waiting to see what’s going to happen.

 

When he looks back at Liam, his leg is bouncing anxiously and his fingers are scraping at the broken skin of one of his nails.

 

“Sure” Theo says slowly, holding out his hand for the boy’s phone. Liam fumbles for his phone, pulling it from his back pocket and thrusting it at Theo.

 

He smirks as he enters his details, enjoying the nervous energy flowing from Liam because he knows _he’s_ the cause of it.

 

As he walks away he hears one of Liam’s friends say “Dude, you just got a _seniors_ number. I’m impressed.” He can’t help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

It’s two days later when his phone vibrates, an unread message notification lighting up the screen.

 

‘ _I had planned on asking you out but I’m currently grounded because I’m failing calculus. I hope this doesn’t make you think any less of me..’_

 

Theo smiles. He hadn’t signed a name to the end of the text but he knows it has to be from Liam. As he stares down at the message, his phone vibrates again in his hands, signalling another new text.

 

‘ _It’s Liam btw. I don’t know if you knew that or not. You might get a lot of texts asking you out, I kinda hope not though.’_

 

Theo chuckles softly. ‘I take AP calc. I can help you study, if you want?’ He replies.

 

‘ _Are you any good at it? Because I'm going to need a miracle worker to help me get my grade up!’_

 

‘I’ve never scored less than a ninety-six on a test’

 

‘ _A ninety-six? No wonder Mr. Morgan said there was no curve. People like you have ruined it for the rest of us..’_

 

‘Sorry. I can’t help it if I’m kind of brilliant’

 

‘ _Kind of brilliant? You’re a freaking life saver. I owe you big time! I promise to take you out on the best date ever once I’m allowed back into the real world’_

 

Theo smiles again, he really likes Liam. What you see seems to be exactly what you get with him. It’s kind of refreshing.

 

They send a few more texts back and forth, arranging to meet in the Library after school tomorrow. Theo feels his eyes growing heavy and slides his phone underneath his pillows before climbing beneath the covers, attempting to get some sleep, his smile still fixed firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Theo arrives at school thirty minutes early despite feeling wrecked. He’d stayed up half the night worrying about his study date with Liam.

 

He moseys through the hallway, passing by empty rows of lockers until he reaches his English class. A familiar face amidst a group of Juniors causes his footsteps to falter. His shoe squeaks loudly on the vinyl flooring as he stares at Liam. Seven pairs of eyes glance in the direction of the noise but only _one_ pair of eyes continue to follow his every move.

 

The secret smile he shares with Liam as he moves around his group of friends, makes his pulse leap like nothing else. Theo can feel the air in the hallway growing hotter as they continue to look each other up and down, the back of his t-shirt sticks to his skin and his mouth goes dry. He bites down of his lip as his eyes follow the movement of Liam’s hands, watching as he pulls at the neck of his t-shirt, using it to fan himself from the now scorching heat.

 

Theo has to get himself out of here before something goes horribly wrong, he can’t risk the temperature rising any further. Reaching for the door of the classroom he tries to flee but instead he pulls his hand back with a hiss, the metal doorknob is red hot.  Theo stands motionless, letting his eyes slip shut he begins inhaling and exhaling slowly to even out his breathing and his emotions.

 

The calmer he feels, the lower the temperature drops. He throws a quick glance over his shoulder to find Liam still watching him with a curious look on his face. Liam raises one of his arms, giving Theo a small wave and a bright smile before using his forearm to wipe the remaining sweat from his brow. Theo can feel a pink flush creeping up his neck as he awkwardly returns the gesture before ducking into the safety of the classroom.

 

Theo’s fairly certain he doesn’t hear a single word that’s said all lesson, his mind still completely focused on the brown haired, blue eyed junior.

 

* * *

 

Midway through freshman year is when Theo started eating lunch by himself, in the courtyard underneath the oak trees. After he met Josh in Sophomore year, everything changed. Josh turns up almost every day like clockwork, some days he tries to force conversation out of him because he doesn’t like Theo to live inside his own head too much, and other days he’s happy to sit with him in comfortable silence. Today though, Theo’s alone and reading his worn copy of Steppenwolfe for the millionth time.

 

When the first bell rings, Theo jumps, too caught up in his book to notice the time. Grabbing his bag from the unkempt grass, he shoves the book inside, slinging the strap over his shoulder. He runs a hand over his trouser legs, dusting them off before taking a shortcut through the sports fields.

 

He ambles along the stony path, eyeing one of the fields when he recognises the maroon jerseys of the lacrosse players. He slows his pace, scanning for number 9..maybe he’d done his homework on Liam after their encounter in the woods.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to find the player he’s looking for, the boy is tumbling through the air after a particularly hard hit, landing flat on his face. Liam rolls himself onto his back, Theo can see his chest rising and falling rapidly as the boy tries to catch his breath.

 

“Dumbar!” He hears their coach yell. “Has there been an outbreak of the bubonic plague that I’m unaware of?”

 

“It’s _Dunbar_ , coach” Liam grumbles, lifting his head up. “And _no_ , there hasn’t.”

 

“Then _get the hell up_ ” his coach hisses, rolling his eyes.

 

Theo chuckles and shakes his head, he has never seen the appeal in team sports. He takes a step forward considering stopping long enough to say hello, when he sees a girl run over from the sidelines. She wraps her arms around Liam’s waist, stepping onto her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear and then with a smile and a wink she runs off again, Liam blushes at her retreating back. After a moment, Liam looks over in Theo’s direction smiling shyly. It’s only when he watches Liam shake the water from his hair that Theo realises it’s raining now. The smell of fresh rain on the grass suddenly fills his nostrils and cold droplets of water trickle down his nose and face.

 

He screws his eyes tightly shut, inhaling deeply through his nose. When he opens them again the rain has stopped but it has left a thin mist in the air. Through the cloud of vapor, he notices Liam staring at him wearing a worried expression, Theo plasters a fake smile onto his face and moves hurriedly to class.

 

* * *

 

Theo hovers anxiously outside the library doors, he’s five minutes late for his study date with Liam. He places his hand on one of the dark wooden doors, pushing it open, he halfway expects the boy to be a no show after what he’d observed earlier in the day with that girl. She _had_ been cute and Liam seemed kind of into the way she’d cuddled up to him.

 

He takes a deep breath as he steps inside, the familiar smell of old books and wood polish calms his nerves a little. Theo walks by the librarian’s station and through the historical wars section to the smaller study tables in the back of the room. The sunlight coming in through the slats of the blinds, colour Liam’s hair into a shining golden brown. Liam is hunched over his notebook with his hands in his hair, staring frustratedly at his calculus book. As he stands watching, he sees him furiously scrub at the paper with an eraser before punching some numbers into a calculator, blowing out an angry breath at whatever is displayed on the small screen and tossing his pencil down onto the table. He _really_ needs Theo’s help.

 

Theo clears his throat and Liam looks up at him, surprised. “Oh, you came.”

 

“You didn’t think I would?” He asks, settling down into the chair next to him.

 

“I wasn’t sure” he mumbles shyly. “But I’m glad you’re here” he says lifting his head to give Theo a small smile.

 

As Theo smiles back, he notices the sun shining a little brighter than before. _Shit,_ he really has to get this under control. He clears his throat again and says “so uh, you want to tell me why you tried to kill your calculator with blunt force, a second ago?”

 

“Critical points” Liam grumbles. “I just don’t get it. I’m so fucking stupid.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Theo protests, not liking the bleak look on Liam’s face. “You’re far from stupid, Liam. You’re _co-captain_ of the lacrosse team, that takes some smarts.” When Liam scoffs, Theo carries on talking. “I’m serious. You have to be organised and recognise your teammates abilities and figure out the best way to utilize them and mentor them. A lot of work goes into what you do, don’t sell yourself short.

 

A smile twitches at the corners of Liam’s mouth. “So, do you want to take a look at my work?”

 

Theo nods and they dive in. The longer they study together, the more Theo realises that Liam’s biggest problem is stress. He doesn’t believe he can do it, so his mind shuts down. Even when he gets an answer correct, he second guesses himself and changes it to something way off.

 

“Listen,” Theo says after they’ve been at it for an hour. “I think I know how to fix this, but it’s also getting late and you need a break.”

 

Theo watches Liam’s face as he glances out the window at the setting sun. “I didn’t even notice what time it was” Liam says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re a good teacher.”

 

The small praise makes him flush all over and makes the sun set beautifully in a sea of liquid gold as it dips behind the mountains, the sky filling with hues of rosey, salmon pink. “Thanks. You can do this, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Liam smiles wider, packing up all of his books.

 

They walk to the car park together, both of their faces blushing lightly as their shoulders bump together. Theo looks around, noticing that his truck is the only car left in the school lot.

 

"Did you drive here?" Theo asks puzzled.

 

Liam looks flustered as he shakes his head. “No, I uh rode my bike.”

 

“Oh. Do you want to put it in my truck? I’ll drop you off.”

 

“Sure, if you don’t mind. It’s not far.”

 

* * *

 

The drive to Liam’s house is mostly silent but it doesn’t feel weird. The radio plays in the background and Theo finds the way Liam hums along to all of the songs without noticing, really cute.

 

“Whoa” Liam drawls, rolling down the window and sticking his head out.

 

“What is it?” Theo asks sounding a little paniced, he hadn’t seen anything out on the road.

 

“The stars” Liam says sounding awed. “I swear there weren’t any in the sky a minute ago and now there are thousands of them. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

 

Theo smiles fondly as he pulls into the side of the road and cuts the engine. “Come on” he says, opening the car door and stepping to the ground.

 

Liam follows him around to the bed of his truck, waiting for Theo to pull down the tailgate so they can climb up. They fall onto their backs, laying shoulder to shoulder, both of them captivated by the inky black sky, littered with endless twinkling stars. Theo inhales sharply as he feels Liam’s pinky rubbing gentle strokes along the side of his hand. Both boys bright smiles are hidden in the darkness of the night.

 

* * *

 

As they pull into the driveway, Liam removes his seatbelt turning to face Theo. He’s stares expectantly at Theo like he's waiting for him to say something and it makes Theo anxious. He grips the steering wheel tighter, unsure what he’s supposed to do, he’s really out of practice with dating etiquette. “Um. I work a lot after school but I can help you study again on Saturday morning or Sunday, if you want.”

 

“Saturday morning works for me. Do you- uh. Do you want to come inside for a bit?” Liam asks chewing at his bottom lip.

 

“Sure, I’d love to” Theo says slowly, smiling at the way Liam instantly relaxes.

 

Liam leads him inside, the first thing Theo notices is that the house smells like brownies. He breaths in deeply through his nose, his mouth practically salivating at the heavenly scent.

 

Liam laughs softly next to him, hanging his keys up on a hook. “Come on, my mom’s always baking something or other, we can go grab one.”

 

He follows the boy further along the hallway and then through a door leading into a fairly big kitchen which is immaculately clean. Theo feels like he’s dirtying the place up, just by standing in it. Any feelings of discomfort are soon forgotten as he zeroes in on the huge plate of brownies placed on the countertop.

 

Liam laughs a little louder this time. “If I knew you had such a brownie fetish, I wouldn’t have been so worried about inviting you in.” He says, peeling the cellophane back and cutting Theo a big square.

 

The first bite is incredible, Theo’s eyes slip shut as he chews. “ _Oh my god. Fuck.”_

 

“Okay” Liam says breathily. “ _F_ _etish_ was the right word. You sound like you belong in porn.”

 

Theo opens his eyes, immediately noticing the way Liam’s eyes have glazed over in thought, as his tongue pokes out wetting his lips. He snickers bringing Liam back to the present, the boy’s expression softens as he reaches out to brush Theo’s cheek with his thumb. Goosebumps cover his arms as he gulps down the last bit of brownie. “What is it?”

 

Liam leans forward slightly, looking into his eyes before smiling. “Crumb on your cheek.”

 

Theo flushes from head to toe, his body feels like it’s burning from the inside out. The small beads of sweat forming on Liam’s forehead lets Theo know he feels the heat too. _Fuck,_ he needs to get some air. Their faces are mere inches apart, all he’d need to do is lean forward just a little and tilt his mouth downward and they’d be kissing. Would that bother Liam or scare him off? The boy sways closer, his hand drifting from Theo’s face to his shoulder. Their lips are only a breath away from touching now, Liam stares at Theo, his mouth slightly open, any second now he would kiss him. His eyes slip shut in anticipation...only to fly open a second later when the sharp vibrations of Liam’s phone shakes on the marble counter.

 

Theo jumps, taking a step back. “Uh, I had fun tonight. See you on Saturday” he says quickly, moving backwards to the kitchen door. Theo is disappointed and relieved all at once. “I’ll see myself out, you can get that” he nods towards the phone.

 

Theo feels his breathing even out the minute he steps outside into the cool night air. What is it about this boy that has him so twisted up inside? He seriously has to get his stupid feelings under control or it will end badly for everyone in town.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but once again my writing has run away with me...  
> Thank you for reading and as always, I love to hear all of your thoughts :) x


End file.
